The use of remotely-controlled (robotic) devices is widely employed in the art of handling hazardous materials. Such materials include, for example, those that contain radioactive components. In addition, such devices are utilized where repetitive operations are to be carried out as in the production line construction of machinery of various types. Another application of such devices is in hostile environments other than those involving radioactivity as for security operations. The robotic devices can either be stationary or can be mobile. In essentially all applications, the robotic device has a movable arm that terminates in a device referred to as an "end effector" meaning it is at the end of the robotic arm for effecting some action.
One of the most common type of end effector utilized in the robotic art is that which simulates the operation of a human hand, even though in a very simplified manner. Typical of these hand-simulating end effectors are described in numerous patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,652,204 issued to E. M. Arnett on Mar. 24, 1987; 4,950,015 issued to U. R. Nejib, et al., on Aug. 21, 1990; and 4,896,914 and 5,011,207 issued to S. S. Stevens on Jan. 30, 1990 and Apr. 30, 1991, respectively. Such devices, also, are described in several Russian patents, including: 571,369; 611,775; 689,824; 772,844; 1,191,283; and 1,451,002. Other patents that may be pertinent to an evaluation of the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 433,356 issued to G. S. Long on Jul. 29, 1890; 1,569,496 issued to E. C. Johnson on Jan. 12, 1926; 1,661,064 issued to H. Blaser on Feb. 28, 1928; and 3,540,769 issued to G. E. Rosser on Nov. 17, 1970.
A large number of the devices described in these patents are not adaptable, without excessive cost, to applications in the robotic art. Others, while providing for grasping and holding of items, are too complex for large scale use on a routine basis for grasping and holding of items. Further, still other devices of the prior art cannot be utilized to grasp and hold items of irregular shape and which may differ substantially in size. Certain of the devices which utilize cables for the grasping and holding of items will, in robotic applications where significant extension is required, droop and thus be ineffective for accurate placement to grasp and hold an item.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an end effector for robotic systems that can be used to grasp and hold objects that vary substantially in size and shape without change of the configuration of the end effector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an end effector for robotic systems that can extend substantially beyond the robotic arm to which it is attached and be accurately placed on an object to grasp and hold the same.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an end effector for robotic systems that includes a shield or cover to at least semi-encase an object after being grasped by the end effector.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an end effector for robotic applications that has a band for grasping and holding an object, the band having sufficient width such that a loop formed by the band will not droop such that the band can be accurately placed on the object to be grasped.
Also, another object of the present invention is to provide an end effector for robotic applications that has a band for grasping and holding an object, the band being adjustable in length so as to grasp objects of differing size.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon a consideration of the drawings that follow together with a complete description thereof.